1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective propeller safety cover and more particularly pertains to attaching over a propeller of a motor boat being towed by a trailer for preventing rear-end accidents from occurring with a reflective propeller safety cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of propeller covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, propeller covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering propellers of boats are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Design 265,947 to Nienstaedt discloses a pouch. U.S. Pat. No. Design 288,744 to Taylor discloses a money pouch. U.S. Pat. No. Design 333,663 to Faber discloses a propeller cover for an outboard motor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,649 to Johnson et al. discloses a method and apparatus of producing a drawstring bags. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,399 to Ojeda discloses a reflective propeller cover.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a reflective propeller safety cover that prevents rear-end accidents from occurring and has a side door for allowing the bag to be drained and for allowing a propeller disposed within the bag to be dried.
In this respect, the reflective propeller safety cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching over a propeller of a motor boat being towed by a trailer for preventing rear-end accidents from occurring.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved reflective propeller safety cover which can be used for attaching over a propeller of a motor boat being towed by a trailer for preventing rear-end accidents from occurring. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.